Coming Back to Life
by lostfaith145
Summary: My first story. Ginny ends up being raped. Can her friends and family help her to be her old self again? Will the love of her life ever know how she really feels? Contains rape themes and some femmeslash. If you don't like, then don't read.
1. Prologue: Everything Changes

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters, orany of the lyrics in the song 'The Kids Arn't Alright' by the Offspring

Prologue: Shattered Dreams

I was slowly walking down the hall heading towards the Room of Requirement. Being in my 5th Year I was allowed out later than the younger students. It was still a couple of hours before curfew, so I knew I would have time to do exactly what I wanted to do in there.

I just needed time to think.

I didn't hear anybody coming down the hall from either way. Hardly anybody walked down this hallway, especially late at night. Finally I situated myself in front of right where the door should have been.

What kind of room did I really need? Just a room to go into to be able to write and think.

Once I had this thought set in my mind, I began to walk back in forth in front of the door three times. On the third time, I waited for the door to magically appear like it always does, except this time it didn't. I tried again but instead I thought of a study room. After the third try, the door still hadn't opened.

This is odd. Either someone is in there already, or I'm just not thinking about it hard enough.

I stood in front of the door thinking about it for a few moments. Deciding that I hadn't tried hard enough, and I really didn't feel like trying again, I turned to leave. What I wanted to do I could always do later. After taking two steps, I heardthe door open behind me. The voice I heard next I would never ever forget.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? None other than the littlest weasel."

I glanced back at him and said, "Oh shove it Malfoy." I started to walk off again.

"Where do you think you are going?" Malfoy drawled out.

I stopped and spun around to look at him. "None of your damn business you stupid git, but as far as I'm concerned, anywhere away from you must be better."

"Interesting," he said as he took a step towards me. "All alone late at night. To bad you had to run into me." He glared at me in a way that sent a shiver down my spine. I slowly started pulling my wand out, but he was quicker on the draw. "_Expelliarmus._"

My wand flew out of my hand. He was quicker than I gave him credit for. He continued to advance toward me, and I quickly tried to back away.

"Heh. To bad no one will be able to hear you scream. _Silencio_."

This is bad.

I turned to start running, and made it halfway down the hall when a well aimed jinx hit me hard. I saw the ground rushing to meet me, and I saw my bag go flying from my hands. I was in a full body bind. I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak.

_Chances thrown _

_Nothings free_

I heard the echoes of his footfalls in the hallway as he came closer to me. Then I heard more footsteps. I thought that maybe it was help on the way. Hope dwindled as I realized it was only Crabbe and Goyle. All three of them were now standing over me.

Malfoy grinned at Crabbe and Goyle, and then he bent down next to me. There was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. A mixture of emotions, but mostly a look of lust and hate. He grabbed me by the collar of my robes and pulled me close towards him.

_What the hell is going on _

_Cruelest dream reality _

And then it dawned on me what was about to happen.

He pulled me closer so that my ear was right by his mouth. I could feel his ragged breathe on my neck.

"Well Weasley, it seems that a time in your life has come where no one will be able to save you. Not even Potter this time." If it was possible he pulled me even closer. "Like I said, to bad no one can hear you scream, because what me and my boys plan to do to you tonight. Heh. Well, lets just say, you'll wish you had never been born."

I shuddered involuntarily.

Why did I even think of coming to this stupid room late at night. He's right. Nobody was going to be able to help. No one is coming to save me. My life is about to change, and all because I wanted to sit and think about how to tell a certain person how much I loved them. And now I was about to be gang raped by these three gits.

Raped.

_Longing for _

_What used to be_

I was about to lose a part of myself that I would never be able to get back.

Malfoy continued to sneer at me. I know he saw the horror and realization of everything that was about to happen flash in my eyes. He then roughly picked me up and started heading towards the room.

He looked over his shoulder and said to Crabbe and Goyle, "Grab her bag. I don't want anyone to find her until after we've all had our fun."

My mind seemed to be on overdrive. There was nothing I could do. I was completely helpless, and I just knew nothing would ever be the same again. They all three walked back in forth in front of the door. Once the door appeared, they walked in through it. I was still hoping someone might walk down the hall before we made it through the door.

But no one ever comes down this hallway late at night.

No one is going to save me.

_Still it's hard _

_Hard to see_

My hope faded and was completely extinguished when I realized we were in the room, and I heard the door click shut.

_Fragile lives _

_Shattered Dreams_


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, nor do I own any lyrics from the song 'Running for Home' by Matthew Good Band

**Spoilers: **possibly some from Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 1: Finding Out

_They beam things into your head _

_The ghosts of your pleasure and contempt_

I was heading back from the library on my way to the Gryffindor dorms. I decided to take the long way back and do a quick patrol to make sure no students were about. Being a Prefect, I was allowed the responsibility to make these kinds of routine checks. Especially with it being so late, some students like to roam. For some unknown reason, I decided to walk past the Room of Requirement tonight. I just had this gut feeling that I needed to walk past it on my way back.

As I was heading past it, I got an odd feeling by just standing in front of where the door should be. Maybe it was just memories of everything that has been happening, of everything that had happened. Starting Dumbledore's Army there and trying to defy Umbridge. Those had been good times. But now everything was different. Sirius had died. He made an ultimate sacrifice that night in the Ministry of Magic. If only Harry hadn't tried to play hero that night, things might be different. Harry might not feel even more burdened with everything.

I let out a sigh knowing that dwelling on the past wasn't going to help. Besides, I needed to get back. Harry and Ron both said that they would what up for me.I turned to leave when something caught the corner of my eye. A wand was lying on the floor a little ways from the Room of Requirement. I walked over to it and picked it up. Something about this wand seemed familiar. I stood up and, I looked at it long and hard when it dawned on me whose wand it was. It was Ginny's. Why was her wand lying on the floor right in front of the Room of Requirement? I was puzzled by this.

Suddenly the door started to slowly open. I thought that it might be Ginny coming out of the room, and she had accidentally dropped her wand and was coming back to get it. I turned and looked towards the door only to see…Malfoy?

What was he doing coming out of the room? And why was Ginny's wand right outside the door? Ginny wasn't the type to usually lose things. But a cold feeling ran up my spine at seeing Malfoy come creeping out of that room, and here I had Ginny's wand in my hand and she was no where in sight.

Malfoy hadn't noticed me yet, and I had already pulled my wand out and had it at the ready if he decided to try something. He finally looked my way and an expression of surprise, anger, and eagerness crossed his features all at once.

_When we were liars things were seamless _

_When we were wired the world was like a secret _

"Well, if it isn't the filthy Mudblood. What are you doing out and about so late at night Granger? Shouldn't you be doing some studying instead of lurking about? Or did you want a piece of all the action that I have been so willingly offering tonight?" Malfoy said leeringly.

My blood ran cold. Everything he just said couldn't be true. I could feel my anger slowly rising. I asked him while trying to keep my voice calm and steady, "Where's Ginny?"

He's eyebrows rose up, and he almost seemed lost in thought for a brief moment. Then his sneer returned, and he set his steely gaze on me. I didn't back down from that gaze as he said, "It seems your friend decided that she finally wanted a real man to show her a good time. I was more than happy to oblige to her request. Now, if you would like the same thing Granger," he took a step closer to me. I could tell he was drawing his wand out slowly, "I will be more than willing to show you what a real man is like."

In the blink of an eye, his wand was out and pointed at me, but I was already ahead of him. "_Expelliarmus_." Malfoy's wand flew from his hand, but I wasn't the one who had caused it to do that. Professor McGonagall appeared from the end of the hallway, and she was seething mad. I don't think I have ever seen her that mad in my entire time at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. I was happening by when I happened to overhear your conversation, and so far if everything I heard is true, it is going to result in your being expelled Mr. Malfoy. Now, where is Miss Weasley?" Malfoy knowing he was defeated actually started to try and run. I probably would have laughed if the situation had been different, but I was mad.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I was quicker this time than McGonagall. I watched as Malfoy's body went rigid and crashed hard into the ground. I chanced a glance at McGonagall, and she gave me an almost grateful look that said she would have done the same thing if she had only been quicker.

"Now Miss Granger, I do believe that you should keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy." She glanced at the door to the Room of Requirement which was slightly ajar from when Malfoy had walked out. "I will go see if anything that he has said is actually true." With that McGonagall turned and started heading towards the room. I turned a glared on Malfoy who was laying a little ways down the hall. He wouldn't be free from that spell for a while. I had hit him hard with it.

_So low _

_For how high_

My attention shifted from Malfoy to noises coming from inside the room. I ran over to the door and peered inside. Crabbe and Goyle were both on the floor in the full body bind with Professor McGonagall standing over them. She had gone from seething mad to an anger that involved her whole body shaking with rage. I glanced around the room, and my heart literally stopped beating when it saw Ginny Weasley in a heap on the floor. She wasn't moving.

_I close my eyes now and I scream _

_I turn the light on and there's nothing left redeeming _

McGonagall swiftly turned around and saw me standing at the door. She quickly advanced toward me blocking my view of Ginny. She had tears of rage and frustration in her eyes. She ushered me out of the room and pulled the door closed enough so that I couldn't see inside.

I felt my own tears starting to form behind my eyes. The image kept running through my mind. Ginny on the floor. Ginny being beat. Ginny being abused. Ginny being raped. I knew what had happened even before I saw her lying there on the floor. I was just hoping that somehow Malfoy was just being his usually obnoxious self, and had been telling his usual lies. He hadn't lied though.

McGonagall set me with a look that told me not to speak and listen to her. "Miss Granger," her words were forced and were starting to crack, "I need you to go get Professor Dumbledore. The password into his office is 'Lemondrop.' Tell him that Miss Weasley," she faltered and was now starting to cry, "Tell him that she was taken advantage of and that three students are facing expulsion. Get him to come here as quick as you can. Once he is on his way, go get Madam Pomfrey. Bring her back with you, and tell her a student is injured and is to hurt to be moved." She gave me a weak smile.

_I saw your face before it changed_

"Prof…Professor…is Ginny…is she going to be…?" The words stumbled out of my mouth as I felt my airway constricting closed, and I left the question unfinished.

She gave me a grave look, her eyes still pouring out silent tears. "I'm not sure, but I do know that we need to hurry and get her help as soon as possible. Can you do this for me? Do you feel like you can go get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey for me? I would go myself and send you to your dorm, but I need to keep on eye on these three. Also, someone needs to stay here with Miss Weasley." I could tell she was trying to regain some of her composure so that I would follow through with her wishes for her.

_It's too late _

_Tonight _

_And I'm sure your right_

I let out a shaky breath. "I'll be right back." I whispered. The sooner I got back, the sooner I would know if Ginny would be okay. The sooner I would be able to see her and know how bad the situation really was. I turned away from McGonagall and started walking down the hall, away from where Malfoy lay, towards Dumbledore's office. I just realized that I was clutching something in both my hands. I still had my wand firmly in my right hand, and I was still clutching Ginny's in my left. I put both wands inside my robe as I felt the silent tears again forming behind my eyes. I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to get to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. I knew that Ginny's life was in my hands in a way. The quicker I was, the quicker Madam Pomfrey could heal her. I held back my tears. I would have time to breakdown later. I clutched Ginny's wand even tighter in my hands. Curse Crabbe. Curse Goyle. Curse that stupid idiot Malfoy. Why had they even done that to her? Did they think they would get away with it?

I then started running down the halls. Running from a friend in pain to go find help. Running with everything I had, not knowing whether hurrying or not would make a difference. Running so I knew that healing could begin if I just pushed a little faster. Getting help faster. I needed to hurry.

_I close my mind now and I scream_

Before I knew it I was in front of the Gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. I took a deep breath knowing what I had to do, what I needed to do to help a friend. I uttered the word 'Lemondrop' and watched as the Gargoyle slid aside to let me in. I took another deep breath and started to walk inside. Dumbledore was about to find out about everything that had just happened. He was probably about to expel three students from the school because they were being complete idiots. He was about to realize that a student had just been violently raped.

If I hadn't been walking by the Room of Requirement tonight, then McGonagall would never have heard Malfoy and me talking. Ginny probably would have never been found tonight. I stepped on the spiral staircase and was slowly taken to the top. I don't know how serious Ginny's injuries were, but there was the chance that she might have died because some one might not have found her in time. If that hadhappened, thenthree evil gits would have gotten away with rape and murder. Now, just because I happened by there on my way back from studying, she was alive.

I got off at the top of the staircase and stepped up towards the door and knocked.

I heard the muffled words from inside say, "Come in."

_So low _

_For how high _

_It's too late _

_Tonight_

Again I took a deep breathe. Maybe Ginny would have rather died tonight than let me save her. My hand found the handle of the door. But no one else would have wanted her to die, especially not her family and friends. I know I would rather her be alive than dead. I turned the knob and pushed open the door and walked inside.

Everyone was about to find out what had happened tonight.

"Ah Miss Granger…" Dumbledore said as I walked in.

Everyone was going to know what had happened and everything was going to change.

_Looking for those defects _

_Talking like it's a reflex_

"Professor Dumbledore. I have some bad news," I slowly said with my voice already starting to shake again. He gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything. "It's about Ginny Weasley…"

Everyone was going to know that Ginny would never be the same again. Everything was going to change. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Nothing.

_So low _

_For how high_


	3. Chapter 2: Realizing the Truth

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I've been busy the last week, and I probably will be busy the next few weeks with school and things. I'll try and update again as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter or any lyrics from the song 'Sad Song' by Oasis

Chapter 2: Realizing the Truth

_Sing a sad song_

_In a lonely place_

Coming out of Dumbledore's office, I stopped by the stone gargoyle momentarily to take a deep breath. That had to be the most intense, and shortest conversation I have ever had with Dumbledore. The intense rage I could see behind his wise old eyes and at the same time a great sadness I never thought that I would ever see.

I started heading down the hallway towards the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was. The only things Dumbledore had said when I told him what had happened was 'Oh' and 'I see.' It seemed like he would have said something more. When I first told him what had happened, he seemed to almost be in shock. Then he started pacing. I finally told him where to meet Professor McGonagall at, and he had just nodded at me with his intense grave eyes. I took this as the signal to leave.

_Throwing it all away_

I finally arrived at the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was. She was tending to a few students who were in there for the night. When she noticed me standing at the door, she hurried over. "What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?" I took a quick breath and then told her, "Professor McGonagall sent me. A student has been severely hurt. She wanted me to come and get you because she was scared to move her."

She glanced at me seeming to contemplate how bad the situation was by just looking at me, "Alright then. Well take me to where this student is."

I nodded and started leading the way back to the Room of Requirement. All I could hear was both of our footsteps on the marble floor as I led the way back. Finally breaking the silence, Madam Pomfrey asked, "If you don't mind me asking, would you happen to know which student it is we are attending to?" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat about being reminded of who this had happened to. I glanced over my shoulder at her and whispered, "It was Ginny Weasley." The air seemed to get tense once I had told Madam Pomfrey who was hurt. She knew that whatever had happened was bad enough for me to not want to talk about it. When we finally arrived where the room was located at, I noticed that Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight.

I started walking to where the door was slightly open. "She's in here." I said as Madam Pomfrey followed me over to the door. I pushed the door open. Crabbe and Goyle were both missing also. I felt a hurt run through my stomach when I saw Professor McGonagall sitting on the floor beside Ginny. McGonagall was holding Ginny's hand, but Ginny seemed to be unconscious right now. Madam Pomfrey pushed past me and headed over to where McGonagall was sitting.

I finally realized that my legs did still work, and I started walking over to where everyone was. McGonagall didn't seem to realize I was in here. Madam Pomfrey was trying to figure out how much damage had been done to Ginny. Finally Professor McGonagall said, "Albus went ahead and decided to floo St. Mungo's. It's not that he didn't think you could heal her, but he thinks it would be best if she was away from the school for a while so that she could recover."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "I understand. The physical damage doesn't seem too bad, but it's the mental damage I'm more worried about."

Professor McGonagall sighed. Apparently she noticed me out of the corner of her eye. She gently laid Ginny's hand down, and then stood up and walked over to me. "Miss Granger, I appreciate you going to get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey for me, but I think you need to get back to your dorm. Some of the healers are on their way from St. Mungo's to get Ginny. I would also suspect that Albus decided to floo Arthur and Molly Weasley. It might be a good idea for you to tell Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. I believe that both of them deserve to know."

_Nobody says it's wrong _

_So we don't ask why_

I nodded slowly, but I had never taken my eyes off Ginny's prone form as Madam Pomfrey worked over her trying to determine the extent of physical damage. "Would it be okay Professor if I just stayed until the healers from St. Mungo's get here? I promise that after that I will go back to the dorms and tell Ron and Harry about what has happened. I have a feeling they are waiting up for me anyway, but I just want to make sure she gets on her way safely." I felt more tears forming behind my eyes.

I finally looked up and meet Professor McGonagall's eye. She looked just as worn out as I felt. Slowly her eyes wandered back over to Ginny's lifeless body. "Okay Hermione, you can stay until they get here, but once they are here I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I nodded, "I understand Professor."

_What we don't see_

_Well it can't be real_

_What we don't touch we cannot feel_

I slowly walked over to where Ginny was laying. I knelt down beside her, taking the place that McGonagall had recently occupied. I gently took up Ginny's hand and held it in between my own. I felt Madam Pomfrey's gaze fall on me as she said, "She is in and out of consciousness. It might help if you try talking to her." She slowly stood up and went over to where McGonagall was standing. They started conversing quietly.

I stared down at Ginny's face. She looked like she was only sleeping. If it wasn't for the few bruises on her face, and a few on her arms, I actually would have thought nothing was wrong. She almost looked peaceful, but I could see the worry sketched across her face. Earlier I had thought she was going to die, but now I was worried about how she was going to handle everything mentally. I had the feeling that nothing would ever be the same again. There would be less carefree days ahead. "Everything's going to be alright now Ginny," I whispered. "I promise they will never hurt you again." I felt like crying. I felt like breaking down and letting everything out, but I knew I couldn't. Not when Ginny was here. Not when she needed support. I slowly brought her hand up and gently kissed it. I set it back down and whispered softly, "I'm so sorry."

_Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day_

_Don't throw it all away_

For a moment, her face seemed to scrunch up in pain, but then it was replaced be here eyes slowly fluttering open. She blinked a few times, probably trying to get her bearings. Then, her once brilliant blue eyes locked on mine. They looked glossy and confused. She stared at me, probably trying to figure out if I was real or part of a dream. Then she whispered my name in an almost inaudible scratchy voice, "Hermione…" I didn't hear McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey talking anymore behind me. They must have heard Ginny too. Ginny took a few deep breaths and started to speak again. I wanted to tell her to stop and to save her strength, but the words were lost on me. She barely whispered out to where I had to strain closer to hear what she said, "I love you…" Her eyes fluttered for a second, and then they finally closed. She had slipped back into unconsciousness. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding until now. I whispered back to her now unmoving form, "I love you to Ginny. I'm just so sorry that this happened to you." I finally heard McGonagall and Madam Promfrey start chatting again. I guess they thought Ginny speaking was something worth tuning into.

I continued to sit with Ginny and continued to talk to her in soft comforting words. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness, but she never did speak to me again. Finally the crew from St. Mungo's showed up. Professor McGonagall gave me a firm look which I took as the signal to leave. I stood up and headed towards the door, but only before I chanced one more glance back at Ginny. The healers from St. Mungo's was huddled over her along with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. I let out a sigh of almost relief. At least Ginny would be able to get some help now, and she would also be with her parents shortly. My gaze was cut off from Ginny as I walked out the door and cut the corner down the hall.

_We as people, are just walking around_

_Our heads are firmly fixed in the ground_

I slowly made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I knew Ron and Harry would both still be awake waiting for me. They said they would wait up until I got back, and since I was arriving about three hours later than I told them I would be, I know they were still waiting up worried about me. Before I knew it though, I was standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. I uttered the password, and the portrait swung open. Once Ron and Harry had spotted me as I slowly made my way to sit by them in front of the fire, they could tell that something was horribly wrong.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Hermione! We were starting to get worried!"

I plopped down on the couch by Harry, and I looked from one to the other briefly before my vision clouded with tears. Seeing them just made me realize the cold hard truth of everything that had happened. I broke down sobbing into my own hands. I heard mumbled words from Harry saying to Ron, "You didn't have to yell at her…" I felt the couch shift a little as Harry moved next to me. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I pulled him close sobbing hard onto his shoulder. I felt the couch move again and more arms wrap around me as Ron sat on the other side of me. I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you cry."

He hadn't made me cry. I was well on my way there once I had just seen the two of them.

Finally after crying hard for about five minutes, I felt myself starting to calm down. It didn't stop the tears from falling though. I slowly started to move away from Harry, and I felt both of them pull away to give me room to think and breath. I could feel that my face was red and blotchy from crying, and I tried to wipe some of the tears away with the sleeve of my robe. I know it didn't help any at all. I finally looked up and met Harry's and then Ron's gaze. Their eyes were both filled with concern.

Harry asked in a hushed tone, "What's wrong Hermione?"

I know they were concerned, and they had every right to be. I stood up and started pacing in front of the fire. I could feel both their gazes following me. They were giving me time to figure out what I needed to say. Finally I stopped pacing and looked up at them. I have to tell them. They have to know, and they have to know now. I let out a frustrated sigh, and I slowly said, "I have some really bad news…" I was scared to tell them, but I had too. Why does this have to be so damn hard? An almost painful silence filled the room once I had said this.

Ron finally spoke, "Well whatever it is Hermione, it can't be that bad?" He paused for a moment, "Can it?"

More tears seemed to leak out of my eyes by just listening to how innocent and carefree Ron sounded. Both Ron and Harry's lives were about to change, just like mine had. They were both about to know the sad truth about tonight's events, and the way they thought of everything would change. I just knew it would.

"Ron…," I whispered, "…dammit…" I had to tell him before I lost anymore of my dwindling nerve. "…It's about Ginny." Okay. I had brought up the topic, and now I just had to tell them what had happened.

I saw Ron starting to stand up, "What wrong with Ginny? Is she…" He sounded so scared in that moment. "Is she okay?"

I walked over to Ron and urged him to sit down. I knelt in front of him and gripped his hands tight. It was now or never. "She's not okay Ron…Ginny's been raped." I barely whispered out the words that nobody ever wants to her. I watched as a thousand emotions ran through his eyes in that one instant.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

He was in shock. I glanced at Harry, and I could see the same thing running through his eyes. They were feeling all the emotions I had felt.

Ron started to stand up so I let go of his hands so he could. He started pacing in front of the fire just like I had been only moments before. I slid into his unoccupied seat. At least both of them know now. Finally Ron stopped pacing, and I felt his gaze on me. I looked up into his eyes, and he asked the dreaded question I knew that would be eventually coming. "Who?"

I let my gaze fall from his face to the floor. I think he had an idea who had done the deed, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted me to confirm what he was thinking. I didn't want to answer the question.

He asked me again, "Who did this to her Hermione?" I felt Harry's gaze watching me now too.

I met Ron's eyes again. I just had to tell him that all three of them were responsible. "Malfoy." I muttered disgustingly. I saw pure rage form in his eyes once I had confirmed what he was thinking. He started pacing again. I then said the dreaded word that neither one of them wanted to hear, "And…"

Ron's head snapped back up from being in thought, as did Harry's. They both said it at the same time in semi-horror. "And?"

"Crabbe and Goyle were also there," I barely uttered the words out. Ron's gaze went back to the ground, and I could see his fist clenched tight and his jaw flex. I don't think I had ever seen him that angry before. Harry was in shock and was just staring into the fire.

I let out a frustrated, angry sigh. Everything had just changed for us three. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. I looked back up at Ron, and he finally seemed to be relaxing a bit. Then I knew what was about to happen. The shock and anger were wearing thin. He was about to break down and cry. As I started to get up off the couch and move towards him, he was already falling down to the floor in tears. I was by his side in an instant and hugging him tight. His strong arms wrapped around me, and for the first time in my life, I watched as Ronald Weasley broke completely down. I felt him sobbing into my shoulder. He was uttering inaudible words.

_Need a shoulder? Well if that's the case_

_You know there's nothing I wouldn't do_

I pulled him as close to me as I could. I gently muttered, "Shh Ron. I got you. Everything will be okay. Ginny is going to be okay." I gently kissed the top of his head. "Just let it all out." I turned my gaze onto Harry, but he wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a retreating form heading up to the Boy's Dormitories. Harry was in for a long night of tossing and turning, just like Ron and I were.

Ron finally seemed to be calming down. He pulled away from my hold slightly. "Sorry about that. Everything just seemed to hit me at once."

"I understand Ron. I felt the same way only just a bit ago." I gave him a weak smile.

He finally let go of me and started standing up. He then helped me to a standing position also.

"Ginny's been taken to St. Mungo's. Your parents are probably already informed of the situation. You'll probably be able to go see her in the next few days," I said slowly.

He just nodded at me. "Yeah…okay…" He seemed so confused and lost.

"I know that you probably won't, but do try and get a bit of sleep. I saw Harry head up a while ago." He nodded in response as I went on, "We also won't know any information until in the morning. Just please try and get some rest, and then in the morning well go talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall about what's happened."

He again nodded, "Alright. I'll try and get some sleep. Night." He whispered. I watched his retreating form slowly going up to the Boy's Dormitories.

_We're throwing it all away at the end of the day_

After he was out of sight I whispered, "Goodnight…" It was going to be a long night. The truth was out. Probably everyone in the Weasley family now knew what had happened. The evil black truth. Everything was changing.

I made my way up to the 6th Year Girl's Dormitories. Without even changing clothes, I collapsed into my four poster bed. I was dead tired, but I knew I wasn't going to go to sleep for a while. All the images of the past few hours flashed through my head. At least the Weasley's know now.

_Sing a sad song_

_In a lonely place_

The truth was out. Everybody was going to slowly realize that nothing was every going to be the same again.

_The sun is coming up but it's going down_

_But it's all just the same at the end of the day_

_Throwing it all away_


End file.
